Camp Lyricus
Lyricus is a Safe House and is the largest gypsy camp located at the northeast point of Meridianus's ancient lands. The camp is known to hold a majority of magic users that has immigrated from the region of Libertus. The leader of this camp is Vaati Det'kuoli, a male ahool who recently gained owner ship when the original founder, Marrik Det'kuoli passed in 1739. The camp has welcomed all who shows no threat for 1200 years. The boarders are lined with rangers and guards, elders of multiple magic/superhuman abilities, who protect the land from outsiders. Within this camp the people live in caravans that stretch vast upon the hills, travellers are offered self-made tents to the centre of the camp. General The camp, founded in 562 was a secret safe house and was not fully open to the public until 749. Originally a safe-camp for soilders who has survived the civil war of Meridianus. The camps founder, Marrik Det'kuoli, compared to the site to the first documented safe-house Faewood, and it later was known for all travellers security. Upon following the safe house guidelines spoken by Morphians, the camp goes by 7 rules to all that enter. # I shall not kill # I shall not harm # I shall not deceit ''' # '''I shall not fight # I shall not discriminate # I shall not hate # I shall retain my mortal rights. The camp leader gives no 'second chances' should you be caught as a abuser, the torture and punishment of your crime is dealt in the centre of the camp in public shame or execution. A warning to travellers to maintain peace. Locations Located north of Meridianus, at the peak of the region. Lyricus The camp itself holds the safe house guidelines. It is known for gypsy festive's including nightly party's, solstice festivals and celebration of religious ceremony's from all over the world - any excuse to get drunk, high and party. The camp is known mostly for the trade, supporting rare 'once in a lifetime' goods that may only be found on black market. Lyricus also holds the dockland of Munthay. Munthay This town located just south of Lyricus with 30 minutes by foot to walk, sharing the same land. There in nothing distinct about the town other than a large graveyard that it shares with the surrounding gypsy camps and wealthy trade in core minerals. With a few temples on the outskirts, 'Munthay Steeple' is a tourist attraction, found and explored by few. The steeple is said to always be in the distance, though you can never discover the attraction no mater which path you take. Lindow A decently sized port town that sits on the southeast edge of the Lyrcosa Islands, a chunk of large islands off the coast of Meridianus. About 90 minutes in a ferry across dangerous waters is all that is needed to reach this eeree land. There is a regular ferry connection from Lyricus docklands to the dock of Lindow. This town is a prime target for adventurers and scholars due to it's eerie forests full of old ruins and legends of monsters past. Read more on Lindow HERE Climate The weather in Lyricus, with being on the equator is constantly hot. Less clothing is recommenced as fresh water may not always be available. There is rarely rain and the dirt is bone dry - lacking in crops and fruit growth. Though the temperature rarely gets higher than 93 °F (34 °C) or drops below 68 °F (20 °C); average humidity is between 77 and 88%..